


Whumptober 2020 19 Grieving Loved Ones

by frankie_mcstein



Series: Whumptober 2020 [19]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Whump, Fluff, Gen, Loss of a family member, Poor Higgy, Supportive Thomas, Whumptober 2020, biological not ohana, introducing Phobos, the lads pop up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie_mcstein/pseuds/frankie_mcstein
Summary: Whumptober 2020 prompt 19- Grieving Loved OnesAnd to think, just the other day they had been laughing
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Whumptober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947172
Comments: 22
Kudos: 42





	Whumptober 2020 19 Grieving Loved Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff is at the beginning this time. Ending is kinda sad but also features Magnum being supportive and lovely.

"Punahou Carnival!" Magnum's voice was full of excitement. "I keep meaning to get here, and I've missed it each year."

Higgins rolled her eyes a little, maintaining her outward expression of disinterest. She'd argued against accepting the scrip sheets and fun passes their client had offered as payment. It was only Kumu pointing out that the carnival served to raise much-needed funding for the financial aid program of the Punahou School that had made Higgins reconsider. Even then, she had argued that they wouldn't be contributing anything.

"There's a silent auction," Kumu had pointed out as she'd loaded up the carnival's webpage on her cell. "An art gallery, a white elephant sale. Oh, and you'll both love Hawaiian Plate. The food they serve is so good, and the live shows are breathtaking!"

Higgins had asked Kumu if she wanted to go with Magnum, with Magnum nodding in agreement, but Kumu had declined.

"I have an exhibit to get ready at the cultural centre," she'd reminded them both.

So Magnum and Higgins found themselves in very different states of excitement, wandering into the carnival. Magnum was immediately drawn to the games and practically dragged Higgins along with him to the first stand.

"You know all these games are rigged, right?" She wasn't trying to be quiet, and, from the wink the attendant running the ring toss gave her, everyone nearby had heard.

"Everyone knows they're rigged, Higgy; that's what makes it fun!" Magnum grinned at her even as he casually flipped his first ring towards the bottles at the back of the stand. He didn't even blink as it slipped to the floor. "Better luck next time!"

Higgins shook her head a little as the second ring followed the first, but she could feel a smile creeping onto her face. She didn't even watch the final ring as it dropped drunkenly between two bottles, preferring to watch the grin on Magnum's face instead as he locked eyes with the worker and shook his head at the offer of a second try. 

"Let's grab something to eat and take a proper look at what's here," he suggested, following his nose around in a half-circle and spotting a malasada stand. He waited for Higgins to turn too before heading over to the small stall.

Higgins had to admit, as she stared at the stalls and stands and rides all about her, she was glad Magnum hadn't simply taken off and left her to her own devices. While she wasn't bothered by crowds, she'd never spent much time in carnivals or fairgrounds, and, even though it was still early, she found the atmosphere a little overwhelming. 

The food was amazing though, local delicacies that seemed to taste too good to be true, and watching Magnum getting carried away on the various games was something she didn't think she'd ever forget. They even competed against each other on a small shooting range, with Magnum winning after making Higgins laugh by pulling funny faces while she was trying to aim. To be fair, she had been whispering a commentary on his shooting ability in order to try to distract him too; she didn't begrudge him the win.

The real highlight, to her mind at least, was when they went back to the ring toss at the end of the night. Magnum's eyes suddenly lit up, and he half-ran over to the stall.

"Not again, Thomas. You already know the rings don't fit over the bottles," Higgins chided lightly.

But Magnum just gave her a blinding smile. "You haven't seen them, have you?" And he pointed vaguely towards the back wall of the stall where the prizes were being displayed.

She scanned over them, eyes narrowed a little, wondering if there were some sort of Detroit Tigers or Navy SEALs memorabilia there. Then she let out a surprised laugh.

"They look like the lads!" She sounded delighted, didn't care to try to hide it, and didn't miss the way Magnum's smile grew warmer at her reaction. 

It took him seven attempts to win just one of the stuffed toy Dobermanns, but the small cheer Higgins gave as the ring landed neatly over the bottle and the way she immediately hugged the toy made it worthwhile in his mind. He desperately wanted to try to win a second, but they were all out of plays and, after buying food and drinks, neither of them really had the money. 

"Sorry he's all alone," Magnum offered as they walked slowly back towards the car. He looked down and caught the fond glance Higgins gave him.

"Thank you, Thomas," she said, sounding genuinely thrilled with her 'prize,' happily ignoring the fact that he'd wanted to win a pair. "We'll need to think of a name for him."

They passed the drive back trying out various names on the toy, finding a reason why each one was wrong.

"Killer," Magnum suggested drily as the gates came into view and the headlights picked out two sleek, four-legged forms standing guard. He wasn't at all sure it warranted the peal of laughter that came from the passenger seat and gave Higgins a curious look.

"Phobos." She was addressing the toy but flashed a wry sideways look Magnum's way. "Greek god of fear."

Magnum just groaned and shook his head, knowing full well the name was going to stick.

...

"Hey, Higgy, if you got a better offer it's fine, but I would have appreciated a heads-up." Magnum hung up on the voicemail and pulled away from the curb, wondering yet again what could have been so important that the duty-orientated Higgins would take the day off without even telling him.

His cell rang, the lack of barking telling it still wasn't his partner, and he let the Bluetooth pick up the call. "Thomas Magnum."

_ "Aloha, Thomas." _

"Kumu! Hey, have you seen Higgins today?" 

_ "She's been on the phone all morning. I finally overhead enough to figure out what happened." _ Kumu sounded tense, and Magnum felt himself tensing up in response, a bad feeling instantly starting to gnaw at him.

He waited for a second, not wanting to talk over Kumu, but she didn't carry on. "What is it, Kumu?"

_ "Oh, Thomas." _ She sounded on the verge of tears.  _ "Her father died last night." _

For a second, Magnum wasn't driving on Oahu in a Ferrari with years of military training behind him. He was eight years old again, watching in fear and confusion as his mother dropped to the floor in front of the solemn-faced men who were standing at the front door in dress uniforms.

"I'm coming home," he said, snapping back to himself and ending the call before taking the left he was nearly already past. He hadn't taken a single picture of the woman he was tailing, forgetting all about the case. The pain of losing his own father was washing over him like it was new, and he couldn't imagine having to go through it alone.

He didn't even bother parking the Ferrari properly, just pulled up as close to the door as he could and jumped out, practically running into the house. If she'd been on the phone, Higgins would probably be in the study, and he hurried to the room only to freeze in the doorway to the living area. 

Higgins was sitting on the couch, her face so pale and her eyes wet. Tear tracks were visible on her cheeks and her hands, wrapped tightly around a familiar looking ball of black and brown fluff, were shaking slightly. She didn't react as he walked into the room, not seeming to notice Magnum was there until he was standing almost next to her.

Her head lifted, turning to look at him with a dazed sort of expression. It reminded him so much of the look he had seen in the mirror for days after losing his father that he felt his heart twist in his chest.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Her voice was so quiet he had to strain to hear her, and the last word was nearly lost in a choked sob. 

Magnum didn't even think, just dropped to the couch next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She practically fell against him, and he added his other arm, pulling her close, feeling her shake as the sobs forced their way out of her.

Phobos fell unnoticed to the floor where a pair of powerful jaws clamped gently down on his stub of a tail. He was dragged carefully backward to be nuzzled by Zeus and Apollo who were confused by the salty smell on his fur but happy to have something they could guard for their beloved mistress while she was so far away from them.

Kumu peered in, worried by the sobs she could hear, and couldn't help the smile when she saw Higgins wrapped up in Magnum's embrace. There was sadness in her eyes though as she thought of the pain Juliet was in. Wanting to give her some privacy and wanting to help, Kumu went to the kitchen. Her first instinct when someone had suffered a terrible shock was to offer strong, sugared tea, but that was no use to Higgins. So Kumu poured some apple juice into a glass and added some mango juice. It would be just as sugary, but, unlike tea, Higgins might actually drink it. Then she filled the rest of the glass up with water, and dropped in two ice cubes.

As Kumu crept into the living room, Higgins was still crying, face buried in Magnum's chest. The older woman moved as fast as she dared, trying desperately not to let the ice cubes clink together as she put the glass on the table. She caught Magnum's eye as she straightened up and he gave her a grateful nod, then she hurried out of the room again, wanting to give the younger woman some privacy.

Magnum watched her leave, then turned to press his cheek to Higgins' hair, mumbling soft words into the silence between her gasping breaths. "I'm here," he told her. "It'll be okay."

It took an age for her to catch her breath, to stop crying and to just sit against him, sniffing quietly. The front of his shirt was clinging to his chest, soaked through by her tears, and he had no idea what to do next. 

His eyes landed on the glass Kumu had brought, the ice nearly melted, and he had a memory of his mother sitting on the side of his bed and stroking his forehead while he drank warm milk. He'd never had it before his father had been killed and never wanted it since. But those evenings, when she had watched over him while he sipped, were a source of comfort to him.

So he reached out, trying not to jostle Higgins too much, and snagged the glass. As she turned her head up to see what he was doing, he offered her the glass.

"Try and drink a little, Higgy," he urged, keeping his voice low and soft. He held the glass for her as her hand shook, tipping it slowly, and felt her relax, as if the fruit juice was having the same effect on her as the warm milk had had on him.

Later, after she drifted off to sleep, he would call Rick and T.C., tell them what had happened, and the three of them would pool their money to get Magnum a plane ticket over to England so Higgins wouldn't have to attend the funeral without her ohana at her side. Phobos would be the first thing she would pack into her carry-on bag, unwilling to leave him behind or risk him being lost if her suitcase was lost somehow.

But, for right then, she sat against him, and he held her. And they both mourned their lost fathers.

**Author's Note:**

> The carnival is real and does raise much needed funds for the students. The whole Phobos story came about from a post on Instagram and was just too perfect not to use.


End file.
